Tacto
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Cuando deseamos se hace un vacio mas grande. ¿Y si soñamos añorando algun momento? ¿Alguna persona? Allen sabe lo que esta pasando pero no si es real o no. AllenLavi oneshot


**N/A: **Hola xD LOL que sorpresa, al fin se me hace publicar un AllenLavi. No lo se, son personajes que por lo que he visto encajan. En otras noticias xD...Hoy mis cachorritos cumplen 11 dias!! yaay! Son 8 y estan preciosos!. Cuando encuentre el cargador de mi camara les tomare muchas fotos!! para que los vean.

Bueno, en fin. Este fic va dedicado especialmente a Roxas, Bere e Isa. Que fue la que me metió en esta pareja.

Espero que disfruten 8D

* * *

Ayer Soñé contigo.

Me vi en un panorama blanco. No había nada atrás, delante o arriba de mí. Solamente oía mi respirar y mi voz no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hablar, gritar o murmurarme.

Solamente se oía la línea de silencio que truena los oídos.

Al Quinto parpadeo noté un destello rojo en la distancia…que se acercaba hacia mi caminando, con pasos sordos, en el silencio se podía escuchar el choque de cada uno de tus cabellos al andar. Estaba sonriendo, viéndome sereno, con ternura, como si fuera transparente y viera todo lo que tengo dentro.

Eras tú.

Cuando llegaste te burlaste de mí por la cara que tenia de asustado, sin darme tiempo para quejarme, me ofreciste tu mano y una de tu gran variedad de sonrisas para pedirme que te siguiera.

Obedecí. Con mi brazo maldito toque la palma de tu mano.

Tu tacto nos transportó a un valle verde y tranquilo. Me explicaste que en ese lugar siempre es noche de luna llena y que las estrellas ahí brillaban más que en cualquier lugar del universo. Me invitaste a que me sentara, que debía estar cansado por el viaje y que disfrutara.

Había peces nadando entre las estrellas…soles que pasaban volando y ahí estaban todas las constelaciones. El panorama era hermoso…pero no podía dejar de verte.

Obviamente lo notaste…y al preguntarme porque esa mirada…no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que decirte la verdad. Siempre eh disfrutado verte.

Fue en el pasto, cuando, acercándote a mí con cautela tomaste mi mano y mientras las flores nos cantaban besaste mis labios.

Lavi… no sabes lo bien que lo haces.

Mi única pregunta fue que si fue real, tocaste mi mejilla, riendo al verme sonrojado. No respondiste y volviste a besarme.

¿Está mal amigo? ¿Qué sueñe así contigo?

Con la duda olí que de ti se desprendía un aroma adictivo. Como rogándome que te tomara de la nuca y acariciara tu cabello mientras seguías en lo tuyo.

Se oyó el sonido de una gota de agua. Abrí los ojos y ahora estaba acostado en una superficie suave, agradable…se oía el vaivén de las olas y una cierta brisa me caía en la punta de la nariz.

Me levante para ver el panorama…y la cama estaba en medio del mar.

Bajé los ojos al agua, y entonces todo se convirtió en un vidrio azul color del cielo. Baje mis pies para ver que el mar se había convertido en el tapete negro estrellado donde bailaban los seres marinos del océano. Era irónico pensar, que ahora el cielo bajo el cual me besaste ahora estaba en la planta de mis pies.

Levanté la cabeza, cerré los ojos y decidí dejarme caer.

Fue cuando olí de nuevo tu aroma que abrí los ojos.

Una sala blanca con solo dos sillas color cafe. Y tu cabello como siempre resaltando.

Me estabas esperando, o al menos eso te escuche decir…me pediste que me sentara en la silla que estaba enfrente de ti. Lo hice.

No dijiste nada. Ambos nos perdimos en nuestras miradas, como intentando leer lo que decían nuestros pensamientos al vernos.

Pronto perdí el contacto. Y al volverlo a tener estabas en mi rostro.

Me sonroje por tu cercanía y aparte mi vista apenado. Sonriendo, con ambas manos me tomaste la mejilla y besaste mi frente.

Y así como llegaste, al quinto parpadeo volví al paisaje blanco…pero ahora con tu figura alejándose.

Me embargó una tristeza terrible…y bajé la cabeza, apretando los puños…intentando no gritar tu nombre…muy dentro de mí sentía que era hora que te fueras sin saber la razón. No podía hacer otra cosa más que verte partir.

Hasta que tu persona se mezclo con la nada fue cuando pude llorar.

Pude sentir un frio en mis mejillas que se corrió pronto a mi cuello…resbalándose por mi cuerpo la gota alcanzó la tierra y se oyó el eco de su caída.

Pude oír tu voz disculpándose entre el agua…que en poco tiempo se volvió nada, tal y como nació.

Jamás había sentido que había perdido algo tan valioso.

Y antes de que apareciera otra cosa el sol me despertó, condenando otro sueño a morir en la luz… y a mí mismo a recordarle.

No sé si sepas, pero…he pensado si en verdad mis sueños tendrían algo que decirme

No es la primera vez que sueño contigo Lavi…ni que despierto con las lágrimas secas.

Pero era la primera vez…que tu tacto se había quedado tan vivo en mi piel. Y que el perfume con el que soñé esa noche desprendió de ti cuando te vi.

Tal vez… ¿era hora de que pasara?

No lo sé…pero juro por tu sonrisa que…sabes a lo que me refiero.


End file.
